My Dad
by Casie01
Summary: A school assignment threatens to tear apart Hotch and Henry's relationship. Pre-Established relationship between JJ and Hotch, cannon piece to my earlier story 'A Season for Miracles'


**This story is an off shoot of my earlier story "A Season For Miracles", you don't have to read that one to understand this one, but there are mentions of themes from that story. Prestablished relationship between JJ and Hotch.**

* * *

_**"In Valor there is hope" Tacitus**_

Aaron Hotchner slowed the SUV, pulling into a parking spot in front of his son's school. Once the vehicle stopped the Unit Chief pulled his cell phone out checking for any messages from the team. He and JJ had set up a routine so that one of them was with the boys as much as possible when they weren't on a case. While the couple appreciated Jessica's willingness to take care of their boys, Jack and Henry needed their parents with them as much as possible. Today was Hotch's day to pick up the boys from school, while he trusted his team implicitly, he had seen the look on Garcia's face when she had taken a stack of files in to Rossi's office. Hotch knew Rossi was more then capable, but as the Unit Chief he felt a responsibility to his team. Seeing there had been no calls or texts in the thirty minute drive Hotch was able to breath a sigh of relief, no messages meant the team wasn't needed and his small family would have their first real weekend together in what felt like ages.

_"What's the case Garcia brought?"_ Hotch typed on his phone as the school bell rang in the background. It wouldn't be long before he boys would be running from their classrooms. Hotch couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on his son's faces, it wasn't often that he picked the boys up, each time he actually made it, their faces lit up in ways that never ceased to amaze the older man.

A loud beep from his phone signaled Rossi's quick response, _"Four prostitutes raped and murdered in Albany NY. Cut and dry case, the team wont be needed. JJ and Morgan are giving the Police the profile. Just from the information they sent we're pretty sure we know who the UnSub is. Nothing you need to worry about, enjoy your time with the boys. I'll try and get your wife home on time."_ Hotch texted his former mentor back letting out a sigh of relief at the conformation the team would have a weekend at home, even though he was slightly annoyed JJ was being held up at work because of the case.

"DADDY!" Jack's voice called out as the ten year old flung the passenger door open. The sandy blonde haired boy with the deep brown eyes was looking more and more like his father with each passing day. Jack had also inherited his father's stoic attitude, having JJ's influence in the young boys life had given Jack the chance to open up in the ways his mother had always hoped for the young boy. "You made it Dad! Does that mean there's no case?"

"Mom and I will be home all weekend buddy!" Hotch assured his son, whose smile grew exponentially. "Where's your brother?"

Henry and Jack's classrooms where down the hall from one another, Jack usually met the younger boy at his class and the two were rarely seen without the other. The ten year old shrugged his shoulders in response, "His classroom door was still closed when the bell rang. Hey Dad I got my spelling test back!" Jack threw the paper in his Dad's lap beaming at the bold numbers written in bright red ink, Jack had gotten a !00%.

"Hey look at that! Good job buddy!" Hotch praised his young son, JJ and Jack had spent hours practicing his spelling list. Just as Hotch was handing the test back to his ten year old the sight of his other son came walking towards the dark SUV.

Seven year old Henry Jareau looked miserable as he walked towards the SUV. The 2nd grader had had a rough day at school and seeing who was picking them up made the day seem even worse. At seven years old Henry was the smiting image of his mother, fluffy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a smile that could usually keep him out of trouble. Today his innocent smile had failed to keep him out of trouble or get him out of the assignment his class had been given. Forcing a fake smile on his face Henry shoved the small sheet of paper in his khaki pants, refusing to show the man that he called Dad the assignment that caused his bad mood.

* * *

Aaron stood in the kitchen of their small family home, his youngest son's foul mood hadn't been lost on him. It didn't take a Profiler to know that something was bothering his usually happy go lucky boy. Both boys were currently in the backyard, Jack was unsuccessfully trying to make impossible baskets. He was currently standing on top of the picnic table trying to balance on one foot his back facing the basketball hoop, he kept turning his head trying to figure out the best angle to try and shoot the ball. Henry was kicking a soccer ball as hard as he could at the small goal he had been given a few years ago for his birthday. "Boys homework time!" Aaron yelled out the window to the two boys, the sun was starting to go down and JJ would be home soon.

Jack quickly came running through the screen door that led from the backyard to the kitchen, he had one page of math homework to do and a map to color for history, once those were complete he would have the whole weekend to enjoy, and for a ten year old boy nothing was more exciting than a weekend free of homework. "What's for dinner Dad?" Jack inquired as he pulled his school books from his backpack.

Aaron's focus was still on the blonde child who was still kicking the soccer ball in the backyard, acting as if he had been oblivious to his father's commands. "HENRY! Homework now!" Aaron raised his voice just enough for both boys to know he was serious.

The soccer ball Henry had just kicked rolled back towards his feet as his Father's voice called out from the kitchen. Henry balled his fists, the annoyance he was feeling written all over his face. "I'M COMING!" the seven year old yelled back, knowing full well his Dad wouldn't appreciate his tone, but for some reason the usually compliant boy didn't care. Before turning to head back inside Henry kicked the ball, his foot pulling back and sweeping forward with all his might. Later the boy would claim, what happened next it had been an accident, but in that moment his aim was spot on, the black and white ball flew through the air with enough force that when it made contact with the garage wall it knocked off part of the wooden paneling.

"HENRY WILLIAM! How many times have I told you not to kick the ball at the garage!" At the sound of the ball making contact with the garage Hotch had run out to the backyard.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Henry screamed back, knowing it was a lie, it wasn't sure why but he had wanted to hit that garage as hard as he could, and for a moment it had even helped him feel just a little better, but now with his Dad yelling at him again his anger was boiling again.

"Inside Henry, now, don't make me tell you again." Hotch's face reflected the anger he was feeling. The small boy listened this time, he stomped into the house huffing the entire way.

Jack watched in awe at his younger brother, neither boy had shown this kind of defiance to either of their parents. Henry threw his backpack onto the table next to Jack, climbing into the chair he crossed his arms across his chest, not wanting to do his homework assignment.

"Hey Henry, do you need help with your homework?" Jack leaned over to his brother, Henry didn't often need help but when he did Jack felt important when he was the one able to help his younger brother.

Henry looked up at his big brother, the look in his eyes screaming hatred, "NO I'M NOT STUPID JACK! I CAN DO MY OWN HOMEWORK!" Henry looked away from Jack knowing he had hurt the other boys feelings, the only other time either of them had been so mean to the other was when JJ had been in the hospital after being shot, usually their fights were small squabbles, ones that would be expected from brothers.

"Henry!" Hotch had just walked back into the kitchen, just in time to hear his youngest son's outburst. "I don't know what has gotten into you today young man but it had better stop, and it better stop now. You will apologize to Jack and then I want your homework done before dinner."

Henry looked at Hotch square in the eye, the amount of defiance that was reflecting at the older man, wasn't usually seen from a young man of Henry's age, most boys wouldn't dare look at their father's like that until they were teenagers. "No." Henry simply stated before crossing his arms again and looking at the wall on the other side of the room.

Hotch took a deep breath, not wanting to lose his cool with the young boy who was pushing his boundaries. Hotch knelt down next to Henry's chair, "Now listen young man, I do not appreciate the way you are acting today. I don't want to tell you again, apologize to your brother."

The air was thick as father and son both refused to relent. Finally Henry looked back towards Hotch, "I don't have to do what you say, you're not my Father."

Henry's words hung in the air, these were words Hotch had always feared he would hear from the young man he had loved since before he was born. The words 'You're Not My Father' stung in ways Hotch could never have imagined. The profiler knew Henry had meant to hurt him, he doubted though he knew how much those simple words truly hurt.

Hotch took a moment to compose his thoughts, not letting the hurt and anger consume him. "You're right Henry, I'm not your Biological father, I could never replace Will. But, I love you just like you're my son and Henry I don't appreciate the way you are behaving. As your Step-Father," the formal title tasted bitter in Hotch's mouth, "I am in charge and you do need to listen to me. It's not fair to Jack or I for you to treat anyone this way. I want you to go up to your room. No TV, no video games, and no comics until dinner."

The not even four foot tall boy climbed down from the chair quickly running up to his room. Henry felt awful for hurting Hotch, the young boy knew his words had hurt the only father he had ever known. But, he had gotten out of doing his homework assignment and for now the price seemed worth a little bit of heartache.

* * *

The front door of the quiet house swung open, it was just after five in the evening, the usually noisy house was eerily quite. JJ put her work bag down next to the door, having Rossi in charge for the afternoon had proved quite beneficial. They hadn't been called to a case and Rossi had let them leave at four, just in time to miss the Friday evening commute in the beltway.

"Guys I'm home!" JJ's voice echoed through the halls. She was used to her boys running to meet her when she came home, the absence of their footsteps concerned the mother of two, she knew instantly something was wrong and wondered if it had anything to do with the call she had received from the boys school.

JJ made her way to their kitchen hoping to find her small family engrossed in a funny story or exciting board game, instead she found her surrogate son carefully coloring a map of the United States. She leaned over and kissed the top of his sandy blonde hair, "Hey Jack, where's Dad and Henry?"

Jack looked up from his homework, "Henry's upstairs in his room and Dad's out back." Jack pointed the detached garage in the backyard where his Dad was reattaching the wooden panel to the side.

"Thanks buddy," JJ smiled at him warmly, "Hey did you get your spelling test back?" JJ turned and asked before heading to the backyard.

"I got a hundred." He replied happily, maybe some good news would help this day be better. JJ's eyes lit up, "That's my boy!"

"Hotch!" JJ called out over the sound of nails being hammered into the side of the garage. "Babe!" She called out again when he didn't respond. Hotch was crouched down, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled to his elbows, his tie long forgotten. The hurtful words from Henry still echoing in his mind, the hurt he was feeling was being taken out on the defenseless nails. It wasn't until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder that Hotch realized he wasn't alone.

"You're home early." Hotch stated simply giving one last hard hit to the nail, he stood and pulled his wife into a tight embrace. JJ held him just a little tighter than usual, sensing something was troubling him. Pulling away from each other they quickly kissed one another.

"The boss was out of the office all afternoon, you know that hard ass would never have let us leave early." She joked with him, hoping to see a smile crack his worried face. "Everything ok? Jack said Henry was in his room."

Aaron took his wife's soft hand into his own the two walking over to the wooden picnic table, both sitting on the hard surface. "I'm not sure what got into Henry today. He seemed upset when I picked them up from school, I hoped letting the boys play out side before homework would help his mood, but it seemed to make everything worse." Hotch explained the soccer ball incident and the fight with Jack.

"What else?" JJ asked knowing her husband was holding the real reason the older man was pounding on the side of the garage, she knew whatever it was was also the reason her ten year old seemed overly cautious when she got home.

"Can't get anything past you, I knew it was a bad idea to make you a profiler." Hotch gave her a genuine smile, "I know he really didn't mean it, he's just angry for some reason, but when I was punishing him for his attitude Henry said I wasn't his Dad."

JJ wrapped her arm around Hotch's side, laying her head on his shoulder, she knew just how much those small words hurt. When JJ and Hotch had first started dating Jack acted out a lot, he told her more times than she cared to remember over the last seven years that she wasn't his mother. JJ knew though that for Hotch the pain cut even deeper. Hotch had been apart of Henry's life since the day he was born, Hotch was the only man that Henry had called Daddy, and now at seven years old the young boy was acting out. "I'm sorry baby." The words didn't seem like they were enough but it was all she could offer, "You are Henry's Daddy blood or not."

Hotch smiled, "I know Jay, it just hurt when he said I wasn't his father, and it just came out of nowhere. I don't understand why our usually happy son is acting out, he's never like this."

The short conversation JJ had shared with Henry's teacher repeated in the mother's mind, "I think it may have to do with what happened at school today. Henry and a few of the other boys in his class got into a fight during last recess. It wasn't anything physical just a lot of shouting, Henry's teacher thinks it has something to do with the homework she gave the class. Now she wouldn't give me the details, she thinks Henry needs to be the one to talk to us about what happened."

Hotch was confused, why hadn't Henry mentioned getting into a fight or that he was having a problem with a homework assignment, so much of what was going on with Henry was out of character for the young boy. "Henry didn't say anything."

"Well I think it's time we have a talk with _our_ son then." JJ emphasized the word "our", she and Hotch were in this together despite whatever their son's may say, they were the boys parents.

"Jack dinner should be ready soon. Why don't you go up to your room and play video games until dinner is ready." Hotch and JJ walked back into the kitchen hand-in-hand ready to face whatever was going on with their seven year old.

Jack didn't need to be a profiler to know his parents were going to be having a private conversation with his younger brother and wanted him out of the room. The ten year old quickly put his school books away and ran up stairs to play the Xbox Santa had brought him over Christmas.

Listening to her sons' footsteps JJ picked up Henry's backpack, finding a crumpled up piece of paper underneath it. JJ's fingers made quick work of the paper revealing just what was bothering her little boy. "Aaron," JJ turned to her husband as he pulled the casserole out of the oven, she handed him the paper both parents having a better idea of what was going on.

"Henry! Please come downstairs." JJ called up her voice leaving no room for argument. It didn't take long for the soft sounds of the seven year old to slowly come down the stairs. JJ and Aaron were sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for their son.

Henry sulked into the living room, his bad day had gotten progressively worse and now after blowing up at both Jack and Hotch the seven year old knew he was in trouble. "Hi Mom." His voice soft as he walked into the living room taking a seat across from his parents.

"Henry, what happened today?" JJ asked simply.

Henry's blue eyes moved from one parent to the other before he looked to the ground shrugging, "Nothing."

JJ's voice was steady, "Henry, nothing is not an acceptable answer. Your teacher called me and said you got into a fight at school and Aaron told me what happened when you got home. You know that this kind of behavior is not acceptable. Now I'm going to ask you again, and I expect the truth this time, what happened today."

The small boy looked uncomfortable sitting across from his parents, he sunk deeper into the couch cushions hoping somehow it would suck him into it's cracks. His small shoulders shrugged again, "I…don't….I…" Henry saw the look of disappointment in the blue eyes that matched his own, he finally relented, "I'm sorry…I got in a fight with Billy, Jacob, and Isaiah."

JJ held out the crumpled up paper, "Was it because of this?" Aaron looked down at the paper at the same time as Henry, the older man's heart softening for the young boy.

Henry's teacher had assigned them a writing assignment that was titled; "ALL ABOUT MY DAD…"

Henry looked up from the wrinkled paper that was covered in eraser marks, nodding his head in affirmation.

"What happened Henry? Why don't you want to do this assignment and why would it make you fight with those boys? Isaiah is your best friend." JJ desperately needed to know how to help her son.

"Ms. Underwood said we had to write about our Daddies. I was writin' about my Dad." Henry paused but was encouraged to continue by his Mom. "Billy took my paper and said I couldn't write about my Dad, he said I didn't have a Dad no more."

JJ's heart broke, she had known when she lost Will that these conversations would happen, so far they had been very lucky that short of the questions Henry asked about his real Dad had been easy, topics this difficult hadn't come up. Both JJ and Aaron wanted to wrap the small boy in their arms and assure him that while is Biological Dad was gone he would always have a Daddy who loved him. "What happened next Henry." JJ pushed needing to get everything out so their small family could deal with this.

"I show'd them my paper, I said I had a Daddy. I told them my dad worked for the FBI and that he was a superhero like my Mommy." Tears were brimming in his blue eyes, "Billy laughed at me and Jacob told me that Hotch couldn't be my Daddy."

Aaron felt his blood boiling not appreciating the way those boys treated his son, and despite blood Henry was his son. "Why can't I be your Daddy Henry?"

The tears streamed down his chubby cheeks, "Isaiah said that Hotch can't be my Daddy cause we don't have the same names. He said that Hotch is only Jack's Daddy cause their last name's Hotchner, but I don't have a Daddy cuz I'm a Jareau like Mommy."

JJ finally relented and held her arms out to the little boy, "Henry you're a very lucky little boy. Those other boys don't know what they're saying, you have two Daddies who love you more than anything in this world. You don't have to share a last name or blood to be family. Families love each other more than anything and want only the best for them. Your Daddy Will was so proud when he found out he was going to be a Daddy, he couldn't wait to hold you for the first time.

"Your Daddy Will died too soon, but that doesn't make him any less your Dad. And Hotch, has been with us since you were born, he loves you so much."

"That's right buddy," Aaron chimed in, "Henry I love you so much, just as much as I love Jack, who is my son by blood. Henry you don't have to call me Daddy but, don't let the other boys tell you that you don't have a Dad. Because no matter what you call me I consider you my son and you will always have two Dad's who love you."

* * *

Early the next morning JJ stood over the stove flipping pancakes. She felt Hotch's arms wrap around her waist, "Morning babe." He kissed the top of her head, "Did you find it?" Hotch asked cryptically, knowing his wife would understand. He and JJ had been up late the night before trying to come up with a way to help their youngest son, while talking had seemed to help, the events of the day weren't completely erased.

JJ nodded her head over to the velvet box on the counter, she had planned on giving Henry the contents when he was older. When Hotch had told her where he wanted to take Henry for the day, JJ could think of no better time and place to pass it on to her son.

Hotch picked up the black velvet box knowing full well the precious item inside, and just what it would mean to Henry and what it meant to JJ. Part of him regretted agreeing to give it to their son, he knew JJ had been planning on the right moment to pass this on. "Jen are you sure you want me to give this to Henry?"

Adding another pancake to the stack JJ smiled at the man she shared her life with, "I can't think of a better person to share this moment with my son Hotch. It should be his Dad that gives this to him."

"PANCAKES!" Henry shouted as he and Jack ran into the kitchen. True to tradition when their parents were home there was a stack of pancakes a mile high waiting for the boys when they woke up on Saturday morning.

The family sat around the small round table in the kitchen, the boys still in the pajamas their hair styled by their pillows while they slept, piled pancakes on their plates; their eyes bigger than their stomachs. "What are we going to do today?" Jack asked his mouth full pancake and syrup.

"Well Jack, we're going to spend the day in DC. Dad and I have special trips planned. You're going to spend the day with me and Henry with Dad and then we're going to have dinner together. What do you boys think of that?" JJ asked the boys her voice excited, hoping they would jump on her excitement.

"Yeah! Can we take a trolley ride?" Jack jumped right on board as Henry nodded his head in agreement.

Aaron smiled, "Sorry guys no trolley ride today but we are going to take the metro in today."

After parking their SUV at the Van Dorn Metro station the Hotchner-Jareau family took the Yellow line from Alexandria into Washington DC. At L'Enfant Plaza JJ kissed the top of Henry's blonde hair and took her other son's hand and departed the train. Walking through the crowds JJ held Jack's hand tightly, "What do you think of going to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum?" JJ knew that was Jacks favorite place to go in the city, she wasn't surprised by his exuberant response.

While JJ was guiding their older son to the Smithsonian Hotch and Henry continued to their destination. They continued on the Yellow line until they reached the stop for Gallery Plaza and Chinatown, from there they transferred to the Red Line which took them to Judiciary Square station on E St, from there Hotch walked his curious son through the historic streets of Washington DC.

Hotch guided them west on NW E St, about half way up the block Hotch stopped his young son in front of a large reflecting pool. For a moment father and son stood silently in front of the running water, the only sound coming from the soft sound of cars driving behind them mixed with the sounds of water flowing. Henry looked up at his father not sure where they were. Hotch smiled down at his son and guided him closer to the pool of water.

Once they were close to the edge of the pool Hotch knelt down next to his son pointing to the words inscribed in stone, "Henry, can you read that for me?"

"_This memorial is dedicated to all law enforcement officers in the United States of America. Inscribed on these walls are the names of those men and women who died in the line of duty_." Henry read slowly and carefully with just a bit of help from Hotch on the tougher words. Looking back at his Dad curiously, "What's that mean Dad?"

"Do you know what a Law Enforcement Officer means Henry?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders thinking deeply, "Like a cop?"

Hotch nodded his head, "Yeah like a cop. This memorial isn't just for cops though, a cop is usually part of local law enforcement. Every local, state, and federal officer who has been killed in the line of duty has their name inscribed on these walls. Every year in May your Mom and I come here to help remember members of the FBI who sacrificed their lives for our country."

Henry mulled over what Hotch was telling him, making a connection in his young mind with what this meant, "Is my other Dad's name written here?"

A nod of his head confirmed Henry's question, Hotch reached his hand out taking the boy's hand in his and guided him to the left of the reflecting pool. As they made their way to the inscribed wall Henry stopped in front of a large lion statue overlooking the wall, another statue of two cubs playing stood across from the lion. "That's cool!" Henry was impressed by the statues.

"The wicked flee when no man purseth, but the righteous are as bold as a lion." Aaron recited from memory, the lion statues reminding him of the Proverb he had seen inscribed here.

Hotch pointed at the playing cubs, "See the cubs playing, not paying any attention to what is going on around them?" Henry nodded his head, "In the wild while the cubs play the lioness watches over them, making sure they're protected from other animals who mean to harm them."

"So my Daddy Will is like a lion? He watched after people like the lion look'd after cubs?" Henry in his young age was able to process Hotch's words.

"That's right Henry. Everyone who put on a badge is there to look after the people like the lion looks after it's cubs." Hotch began to guide his son through the memorial. First they passed the 72 officers who died on September 11th then it was panel after panel of names forever engraved in the hard stone. The names were in no particular order, no officer less or more important than another. Guide books provided details where specific officers names where engraved, but Hotch didn't need one, he knew exactly where the name he was looking for was. He and JJ came here every year for Law Enforcement Week, he knew from now on they'd be back with their sons.

Father and son walked slowly past name after name, Henry holding Hotch's hand tightly. From time to time Henry would stop and ask questions about the gift's that were left taped to the wall, or the person who was rubbing a pencil on a piece of paper. As the neared the half way point Henry asked the question Hotch had been expecting, "Dad?" Henry's blue eyes looked up at the father who raised him.

"Yeah buddy?" Hotch stopped kneeling down matching his son's height.

"Can you tell me about my Daddy Will?" Henry had grown up hearing stories from JJ about the Dad who gave him life, but he could sense the pain his mother felt about the first love of her life and would stop asking questions just as quick as they had come out.

Nodding his head Hotch stood and started guiding his son slowly down the side walk of the memorial, trying to recall the few memories he had of the man who gave his little boy life. "We met your Dad in February of 2007. Will's Dad, your Granddad, had been working a case before he died, after his death Will took over the investigation. Your Dad reached out to Mom asking if our team could come to New Orleans to help.

"The moment your parent's met there was something special between them. I knew when your Mom gave him her cell phone number that something was up, your Mom never gave that number out. For the next year Mom did her best to hide the fact that they were dating."

"How come?" Henry was confused.

Hotch laughed, "Your Mom, especially back then, was very private. She didn't like sharing her personal life with people on the team if she didn't have to. It wasn't until she almost broke up with him during a case in Florida that Mom realized how much she loved your Dad and didn't want to lose him. She came out with their relationship in a big way." Hotch smiled at the memory of Prentiss and Morgan spilling what had happened in the Police station.

"What happened Dad?" the sly smile not getting past the younger boy.

"She kissed him in front of everyone." Henry's mouth dropped, "EWWWW" Hotch shook his head, "Not ewww, one day you'll kiss a girl like that."

"No way! I'm never kissing girls that's gross!" The seven year old shuddered at the thought. "What happened next?"

"Well a few months after the case in Florida we traveled to New York for a case. The first night we were there your Dad showed up at our hotel. He was nervous about your Mom being in the field, right there in the middle of the lobby he announced to Uncle Reid, Emily, and I that your Mom was pregnant with you.

"Your Dad had decided to give up his job in New Orleans so he could move to Virginia to be with you and your Mom. He was going to move right away but his job asked him if he could say on he force till they could train his replacement, he gave them six months. On his day's off Will would come to Virginia when we didn't have a case. There were a few times when the team would go to dinner and Will would join us.

Your Dad would sit next to your Mom, his hand resting on her stomach; even when she was barely showing. I can't tell you how excited your Dad was to be a Dad, to be _your_ Dad. He made the most of his weekends here; building your crib, painting the room, he even bought the swing set that's now in our backyard. When he came home with that swing set your Mom said he was crazy, it would be years before you be able to use it. She kept telling him he would have years build you a swing set, we had no idea he wouldn't have as much time as he deserved." Hotch slowed his pace as they were nearing the panel holding Will's name.

"What happened that day?" Henry had heard little of the day that he lost his Dad.

The memory of the night Will died was one Hotch would never forget. He had just put Jack to bed when there was a soft knock on his front door. He knew when he opened that door that Will was gone, the devastation that was written on JJ's face gave it away. He had opened his arms allowing her to collapse in them, the tears she had been holding in finally finding their release. Less than twenty four hours later Jack was with Jessica and Hotch had joined JJ in New Orleans. Now standing in the LEO Memorial Hotch shared the story he been told of Will's final moments.

_Will and his partner drove down the streets of the French Quarter, they had just finished the last interview for Will's final case on the New Orleans PD. Will rolled down the window of their unmarked Crown Vic inhaling the familiar scents of his home town one last time. These were the streets he grew up running up and town, as a beat cop he worked countless twelve hour shifts walking the Quarter, and after Katrina; despite the pain of losing his father, he had been part of the crews helping rebuild. He had never wanted to leave Louisiana let alone New Orleans. It had taken JJ's smile and beautiful blue eyes for him to even consider the possibility of living anywhere else, and it was the news that he would be a father that had finally pushed him to give up his life here._

_Will waved at a group of college girls twirling strings of beans at him, giving them his famous smile, yeah he'd miss this place but JJ and his son were worth it. "You sure you want to leave all this?" Will's partner, Jacob, asked dreading losing the man that had had his back for years. When all he received back was a smile Jacob knew this was it, "Alright then, you better turn that radio up you know dispatch wants to give you a proper goodbye." Jacobs southern drawl spoke smoothly._

_Will reached out to the radio turning it up just enough for them to hear dispatch. As if on cue the radio started blaring…"Dispatch to Detective William La Montange."_

_Jacob handed his partner the radio receiver, "This is La Montange go ahead dispatch."_

_"All Units standby for 10-10 roll call." The dispatcher who had worked with Will since he was a rookie prepared for the final end of duty roll call. The only thing the dispatcher was thankful for was that this was for Will leaving the department by his own choice, not because of the dreaded end of watch call._

_"Detective William La Montange Jr, New Orleans PD Homicide Division, has been apart of NPD since he was eighteen years old, he walked the same streets as his father the Late Detective La Montange Sr. Detective La Montange is a decorated officer, a valued member of the force, a trusted friend, and all around good guy. Will it has been a honor working with you and we all wish you the best of luck in Virginia and congratulations on the little boy we all can't wait to meet soon. Detective La Montange 10-10 roll call." The dispatcher tried to keep her voice from breaking._

_Will took a deep breath, appreciating the countless officers and dispatchers that had helped him from the time he was a young boy to his own time on the force. Will put the radio receiver closer to his mouth pressing the receiver down, "This is Detective La Montange 10-10 one last time, it has been an honor serving on the greatest police agency in the world." Will hung the receiver on the radio, turning the car back towards the precinct, where he knew there was a goodbye party waiting for him._

_Two blocks from the precinct the radio became active again, "All units all units. Domestic Violence in progress. 7 year old RP states her father just stabbed her mother." The dispatcher gave the address that wasn't far from where Will and his partner were. Without a second thought Will turned on the lights of the vehicle quickly turning the car around rushing towards the house._

_Will and his partner were the first officers on scene, they quickly ran to the front door guns drawn. Will's partner softly knocked on the door waiting to see if there was a response. "Dispatch no answer from the front door, the door is unlocked, we're proceeding inside."_

_"Dispatch copies, use extreme caution." The Dispatcher took a deep breath waiting for the next transmission, praying her officers would be ok._

_Will and Jacob cautiously entered the home, looking around for their suspect. Approaching the kitchen they saw the still body of the Child's mother, instantly knowing it was too late for her. They proceeded through the house looking for the suspect or his daughter, hoping it wasn't too late for the child._

_Will opened the door to the master bedroom his gun raised slightly, his partner close behind him – protecting his six. Sitting on the king sized bed was a thirty-five year old man, holding his son and daughter close to his chest, a gun raised to his son's head. "Officer get the Hell out of here or they die." The coldness evident in the man's voice, no sense of apathy._

_Will held up his left hand, lowering his gun, hoping to diffuse the situation. "Sir, you don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt anyone else. It's not too late."_

_Will continued to lower his gun walking closer to the man and his children. Without warning the man raised his gun towards Will. In a flash both guns went off, Will falling back into his partner's arms, the suspect slumping over in the bed. The two children started screaming as a wave of activity descended upon them._

_A female officer quickly grabbed the two children taking them out of the house. Will's coworkers gathering around the two men on the floor. Jacob held his hand tightly over the wound to Will's abdomen, the only spot his vest hadn't been able to protect. "Come on Will stay with me." Jacob commanded of the younger man._

_Will's voice was shaky as the pain and blood loss was quickly taking over. His soft southern drawl coming out, "Tell Jay, tell her I love her."_

_Jacob shook his head, "No, don't you do that Will don't. You can tell her yourself when you get up to Virginia. You can hold that beautiful woman in your arms and tell her how much you love her. In a few months you'll hold that son of yours, who God willing will look more like his mother than you." Jacob could feel the tears streaming down his face, not caring if he was viewed like less than a man, despite his words otherwise he knew it was too late, the ambulance would never get there in time._

_"You'll tell him…you'll make sure he knows…" Will's mind was overcome with a unexplained fog, he couldn't seem to be able to formulate a clear thought._

_Jacob couldn't hold back the sob, "He'll know Will, I promise he'll know. No boy could have a better father, he'll always know how much his father loved him."_

Hotch stopped in front of the panel that would forever hold his son's fathers name. An internal battle of if this was the right time to share this story or not wagging in the father's mind. The look in Henry's eyes, the look of pure adoration and sorrow told Hotch this was the right time. Henry was able to understand what his father had done. Hotch guided his son close to the wall of honor. He took his son's hands and brushed the small boys fingers over the engrained letters of his Father's name: WILLIAM LA MONTANGE JR.

For the first time in his young life Henry felt a closeness to his father that he had never felt before, he could feel something inside him change. With his Dad's arm wrapped around his waist, Hotch's other hand holding his smaller hand next to the cold rock, his felt his other Dad's spirit alive and well inside of him. "My Dad was a hero." Henry stated simply, no hint of doubt in his small body.

Hotch nodded his head, "Yes, Henry he was. Everyday around the country men and women put on a uniform or badge knowing that they may never come home again. When your Mom and I get on a plane and leave you and Jack behind we know here's a chance we might not come home.

"We're surrounded by countless names of men and women who never believed they wouldn't be going home again, but knew it was the price of the job they did. Every last man and woman on these walls died protecting their communities. Your Dad loved you before you were even born Henry. He didn't have to go to that call, he was off duty. He could have driven back to his office and clocked out for the day. He died so those two children would have a chance to grow up, and I know that given the same choice your Dad would do it again, because that's what I would do.

"I love you and Jack more than anything in this world Henry. And if I have to give up my life so that this world is just a little safer for you and your brother I would do it. Your Dad and all these other men and women, would pay the ultimate price again given the choice. These people son were Mother's and Fathers, Sister and brothers. They were someone's son or daughter, they were someone's friend or someone's spouse. But, they are everyone's hero's."

Hotch stood back giving his son a moment to process everything he had learned and everything he was feeling. Three little boys had minimized the loss of Henry's biological father, discounted the father that was raising him, and Hotch not caring if Henry ever called him Dad again was giving Henry back the Father who died a hero, who died other's could live.

Henry walked back over to Aaron, "I didn't bring anything to leave for my Dad." The young boy said with regret, even though he had no idea he would come here the boy felt he needed to leave something for his dad. Aaron smiled and reached into the backpack he had given Henry on the Metro train, he pulled out a box of crayons, a pad of paper, and his son's favorite coloring book. Leaving a few important items in the bag.

Henry sat down on the ground across from his father's name. He carefully selected a picture in his superhero coloring book, appropriately finding a picture that had police men in it. For the next fifteen minutes, ignoring the on lookers who watched him, the seven year old carefully colored the picture he would leave for his Dad. Then taking the pad of paper and pencil he carefully wrote a letter to is Dad, meticulously folding it in half and writing his father's name on the front.

When he was finished he reached his hand up to the other man he called 'Dad' giving the older man permission to help him. Hotch led the boy back over to the wall, taking the blue painters tape out of the bag, he helped Henry tape the picture and letter next to Will's name. Hotch then took his camera and the velvet box out of the backpack, putting the crayons and paper away.

Hotch took Henry's right hand in his own, turning the small boys hand over, palm side up, he placed the velvet box inside. "This was your Dad's Henry, your Mom wants you to have it."

With his son holding the velvet box out towards him, a smile on the young boys face, Aaron took a picture of Henry next to the wall baring his father's name. When they got home Hotch had the perfect picture frame to put it in, it along with the box and a rubbing of Will's name would find a home on Henry's bedside desk.

* * *

A week later Aaron and JJ found themselves standing in the back of Henry's classroom along with a group of other parents, anxious to see their kids. When the teacher asked who wanted to share first it was Henry who's hand shot up first. He walked up to the front of the class holding a stack of papers and the black velvet box that had been entrusted to him.

"My name is Henry William Jareau, and I have two Dad's. My Dad Will is in heaven and my Daddy Aaron works for the FBI." Henry started as his teacher held up two pictures, smiling at the young boy. "My Daddy's favorite color is blue, because it's the color of my Mom's eyes," Henry read from the interview questions he had been given, "His favorite food is seafood. My Daddy works for the FBI and he fly's all over the country saving people."

Henry then pointed to the picture of Will in his police uniform, "This is my Dad Will. He's from New Orleans, Louisiana. His favorite color was Green, and Mom says he loved Cajun food – the spicier the better. My Dad was a detective with the New Orleans Police Department, before I was born he was going to quit is job and move to Virginia to be with my Mom and I. My Dad went to one last call to help two kids who were in trouble." Henry gave the sanitized version of Will's death that JJ had helped him write. "My Dad didn't get to go home that night, he didn't get to move to Virginia and he doesn't get to watch me grow up from here. My Dad get's to watch me grow up from heaven.

"Some people say that my Dad isn't my Dad anymore because he is in heaven, or that my Daddy can't be my Daddy cuz we don't have the same last name. But, I'm lucky cuz I have a Dad and a Daddy who love me very much." Henry opened the velvet case, revealing Will's New Orleans PD badge, the one that he had worked so hard to earn, the one that he put on everyday knowing that the badge held the responsibility of other people's lives. "This was my Dad's badge, and every night when I go to bed it sits next to me, and every morning it's there, it reminds me that I have a Dad and a Daddy that love me more than anyone in this world." Henry smiled back at his parents, who both had tears in their eyes, both proud of the young man standing in front of them.

_**"It's not how these officers died that made them heroes it is how they lived." Vivian Eney Cross**_

* * *

A/N2 - The memorial that Hotch bring's Henry to is a real Memorial in Washington DC. Every year on May 13th officers from around the country meet at the "National Law Enforcement Officers (LEO) Memorial", this day is also National LEO Memorial Day. I wrote this story in part for Law Enforcement Week and in part because I love the family I started in 'A Season For Miracles' and I wanted to explore that family a little more. The idea originally came to my mind when I thought of the first time Henry would tell Hotch that he wasn't his father. I hope you enjoyed this and if you get a chance please review.


End file.
